Draco and Ginny
by darren'sgirl
Summary: Romeo and Juliet twist with the forbidden love of Draco and Ginny.
1. Love at First Sight

**Hi There!**

**So, I was thinking about this and I believe it turned out nicely. It's like a long-ish type one-shot. So, enjoy!**

**Love, darren'sgirl**

XXX

Draco sat at the Slytherin table in-between Crabbe and Goyle. It was his second year at Hogwarts and he had just entered the castle to watch the first-years get sorted into their houses. Draco looked up at the table in the front of the Great Hall and grinned at the sight of his favorite teacher, Professor Snape. Snape sat with his hooked nose and greasy hair glaring at the Gryffindor table. Draco knew who Snape was glaring at. Both Snape and Draco shared a hatred for Harry Potter and his mudblood and blood-traitor friends.

Draco's thoughts were disrupted by the first years entering the room. He remembered standing there, afraid of being sorted into the wrong house. He looked over the line of trembling boys and girls. Instantly his eyes landed on a small red haired girl. He was wearing worn out robes and she had a freckled face. She was looking at the Gryffindor table with an embarrassed smile on her face. Draco would never forget that smile. He knew that this must be a Weasley, but she was so beautiful.

As Draco admired the girl, one by one First years were being sorted into their houses. One rather excited and aggravating one got sorted into Gryffindor House, Draco laughed as the boy sprinted to Harry Potter.

"Ginny Weasley." Professor McGonagall said looking at the small amount of first years left. The beautiful girl with red hair walked across the front of the hall to the Sorting Hat. She placed the hat over her head and barely a second sooner the hat shouted Gryffindor. Draco had only just realized he was holding his breath. He didn't know why he was so upset, she was a Weasley, and obviously she was going to be sorted into Gryffindor House. But, Draco couldn't help but hope.

XXX

"Who's that boy over there?" Ginny asked as she sat next to her brothers and Harry. She pointed to Draco.

"Oh, that's Draco Malfoy. Slytherin, you really don't want to be friends with him." Ron scowled at the blonde boy. "He's Harry's worst enemy, well except for Snape." Ron pointed his thumb towards Snape.

"Okay then, I just wanted to know." Ginny said, looking down at her plate with a sigh. Ginny thought the boy looked rather charming. Maybe she could go see the boy without her brothers knowing. She knew that she shouldn't risk anything on her first day, maybe tomorrow. Quickly Ginny wrote something down on a piece of parchment she found on the table-

_Draco, I would like to know if you would meet me tomorrow after dinner near the girl's bathrooms._

_-Ginny Weasley_

After the feast Ginny slipped the note in front of Draco on her way out. Draco looked at the note and smiled. This girl fancied him just as he fancied her. Was it luck or maybe love?

Ginny walked away from the Great Hall. She hoped that this was not just some silly crush but something more. This boy, even if she has only just seen him, seemed special.

XXX

**Ah, young love. Well, this was just a little experiment. Maybe I will make a story of this, maybe not. Review if you think I should .**

**Love, darren'sgirl**


	2. Just Friends

**Hi There!**

**So, I decided to make this a full story, thanks to Black! Thanks for that review! So, here I go…**

**Love, darren'sgirl**

XXX

Draco waited next to the girl's bathroom. Looking around awkwardly, _Is Ginny Coming? _Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder. Spinning around, Draco found the smiling young face of Ginny Weasley. She waved, "Hi Draco, glad to meet you."

"Glad to meet _you. _Uh, why did you give me that note last night? How do you know who I am?" Draco asked curiously.

"Well, I had asked my brother Ron who you were. He said that I shouldn't be friends with you, which just made me curious to meet you. So, you and Harry Potter don't get along?" Ginny brushed away a piece of her hair and smiled at Draco.

"Well, he thinks he's the top of the crop, I don't like that." Draco said dismissively.

"He didn't seem that way when I met him. He seems rather modest."

"Well, let's not mind about him Ginny, are we friends?"

"Why don't you meet me outside near the lake on Saturday?" Ginny asked, putting her hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Yes, that sounds great, and Ginny?"

"Yes?"

"I think our friendship should be a secret, we don't want anyone hurting us." He paused, "I think I better go. Bye."

Ginny waved away Draco with a smile. This boy seems so mysterious. Maybe she could be with him longer on Saturday, and learn more about him.

XXX

**I know these chapters are short but they will get longer… right now they are just little meetings that the two have.**

**Love, darren'sgirl**


	3. Excitement

**Hi There!**

**Well, I pretty much love everyone who commented, you ALL get virtual cookies. Your reviews keep me writing! Thank You! **

**Anybody who likes Glee and likes Klaine, you should read my other story, Courage, it's rather good.**

**Love, darren'sgirl**

XXX

Ginny walked out of the Great Hall and into the sunshine of the first Saturday at Hogwarts. Ginny had a wonderful week; she had new friends, new and exciting things to learn, and a new secret, Draco. She was overly- excited to see Draco again. She saw him all of the time in the corridors of the school and in the Great Hall but she was always with her friends and he was always with his. And the entire school knew that Gryffindors never mingled with Slytherins. So, Ginny had to keep herself from talking to Draco until Saturday after breakfast.

As Ginny walked around the Grounds she noticed that a lot of people where outside, getting as much fresh air as they needed. Some were doing Homework, others were just talking, and some were playing games. Ginny hoped that her brothers weren't out here, or at least not by the lake.

XXX

Draco sat at the Slytherin table at breakfast with Crabbe and Goyle. He needed to find a way to get rid of them so he could go see Ginny. He had the perfect idea, the trick was to sound convincing.

"Crabbe, Goyle, I think I'm going to go off and do some of my potions work." Draco said rising from the table. The two boys next to him were still shoving their mouths with food.

Crabbe looked up at Draco and said with a full mouth, "I don't want to do homework."

Goyle nodded in agreement, Draco mocked a face of disappointment. "Fine, maybe it would be better for me to do it myself, be a bit more concentrated. You two can, um, continue eating."

Draco walked off towards the Grounds, off towards Ginny.

XXX

**I feel bad because these chapters are so small but I want things to go a certain way, be patient. Sneak Peak: Ginny and Draco meet at the Lake…. Yay!**


	4. Lakeside Conversation

**Hi There!**

**I want to thank some of my friends for reading this story and giving me wonderful reviews! Thanks to those who I don't know as well! You are all the reason I continue to write! **

**Love, darren'sgirl**

XXX

"Ginny?" Draco walked up behind the small redhead girl.

"Draco! How has your week been? Professor Snape is rather hard, isn't he? And Lockhart is so odd." Ginny said, looking into Draco's blue, almost grey eyes.

"My week's been good, McGonagall is giving pointless homework." Draco smirked.

"Well, what should we do, here? Do you want to just talk?" Ginny asked, sitting down in the grass, looking around. Draco sat next to her put his hand on the ground next to him. Ginny placed hers on top of his and Draco's pale face turned the shade of Ginny's hair.

"Do you like Quidditch?" Draco asked.

"I know my brothers like it and so does Harry. I play with them once in a while, they need to practice, you know." Ginny said, smiling when she mentioned Harry's name.

"Do you, fancy Potter?" Draco said with an edge in his voice.

"Well, I guess he's rather charming. He _is _the boy who lived you know. But, he's Ron's friend and that pretty much makes him my own brother. You're hansom though, and I can't help but notice our chemistry." Ginny smiled at Draco's red face. "You don't think this is just a silly crush between us, do you Draco?"

"Ginny, I think you're very sweet and extremely pretty. But, we are too young to be in love, I know it. If our friendship works out to be more than just friends, than we can build off of it. I don't want either of us to get hurt." Draco said, looking into Ginny's blue eyes, those eyes were brighter than Draco's. They were nicer than Draco's.

"Why did you ask about Quidditch?" Ginny asked, changing the subject.

"Slytherin team try-outs are on Monday after classes. I want to know if you can come to watch, cheer me for me. My father told me that if I get on the team he will reward me and the rest of the team with new brooms." Draco said, proudly. Ginny looked at the boy, she envied him. When her brothers got onto the Gryffindor team, they got a small treat and a letter congratulating them. She wished that her family could get things easily like Draco did; maybe things would be much easier.

"I will come, and cheer you on. I have to go now, Draco, lots of work from McGonagall." She giggled and kissed Draco on the cheek. She got up and walked back towards the school. Draco still sat on the ground looking at this wonderful girl who he just couldn't help wondering about.

XXX

**I think there are only going to be a couple more chapters, maybe five to ten. No more than ten though. I think.**

**Love, darren'sgirl**


	5. Do I Like Them?

**Hi There!**

**REVIEW! And… I love you all who did review!**

**For all you gleeks, read my story Courage! **

**Please, tell me if this little Ginny liking both Harry and Ginny thing is overkill or if it's good. Thanks **

**Love, darren'sgirl**

XXX

Ginny sat in the common room, Hermione was with her and they were both doing homework. Hermione was doing her potions work and Ginny was doing her charms work. Ad their quills scribbled away, Ginny couldn't help but think about Draco. She was sort of disappointed that Draco didn't like her the way she liked him. Maybe he was right though, maybe they were too young to love each other.

"Ginny? What are you doing?" Hermione asked, tapping the girl on her shoulder.

Ginny only just realized that she had dropped her quill and was looking out the window with a hopeful gaze. She jumped and shook her head, "Oh, just thinking."

"Uh- Huh, okay. Are you thinking about Harry?" Hermione asked, giggling.

Ginny was startled at the mention of Harry's name. She really did like Harry. It was odd how she liked two totally different boys so much. Harry was so charming and very sweet. Draco was mysterious but very handsome. Ginny just wished that things would be easier.

XXX

**I know, it's short. I just re- read what I have written in the past and I got upset with myself at how short these chapters are but, it seems to flow correctly this way. If that makes sense.**

**Love, darren'sgirl**


End file.
